Batman
by DarthMavis13
Summary: As the war between The False Face Society, the Mafia, and the GCPD grows, a new hero will step in and bring a once criminally ran city into the light. This hero is known as the Dark Knight, striking fear into his enemies. They call him: Batman. This story also follows three separate characters, besides Batman. (care to give the story a chance? reasons for rating is inside).
1. Chapter 1

**DarthMavis13, back with an all-new Batman story. For those of you who have read the original, I am glad you have decided to give this a chance. As I mentioned in my last message, I lost all inspiration for the original. For a long time, after I stopped writing the original, I have thought of this whole new story. So hopefully, you will enjoy this story as much as the last one. I'm here if you have any questions and feel free to leave reviews, those keep me going strong. I shall also continue working on Green Lantern and Mass Effect: Strange Universe. Give those stories a try when you have the chance =D**

**Rated M for: Strong Language, Scenes of torture, a bit of gore here and there, Sexual content, Use of drugs and alcohol, and of course Violence. This story is not intended to those under the age of 16 (but I honestly don't care how hold you are. And I only say 16 instead of 18 because come on, let's face it. We have ALL started watching Rated R movies when we were like 10 or so). Readers discretion is advised.**

**For once, I wanted to make a really "Mature" Batman story. I wanted to bring this story along the lines of Punisher (obviously without Batman killing his enemies). I think Batman would be perfect for a more mature tone. Let's bring this up to rated R instead of the usual PG-13. Also, I do not own Batman or any of the characters inside (except maybe a few here and there), this is a story made only for entertainment purposes and so that I may use my imagination to create an awesome story we are all familiar with. Now, without further ado, we shall begin our story.  
**

Prologue.

Every television in Gotham City was turned on to the same channel. They listened to the host and co-host of the news talking about little pointless things, like a fireman rushing to a hospital after multiple burns bruises, or the oldest man in Gotham City dies at the age of 110. Everyone waited patiently for the real news to start. And in no time the host gave it away to Gotham's own Vicky Vale.

Vicky Vale was a beautiful woman in her early twenties, drawn early on by investigative journalism, she started from the bottom working for the daily Gotham newspaper and then she soon rose up to work with Gotham City News. Every bachelor in Gotham was after her hand, but it looked as if she was more in love with her job than anything else. She barely had any free time on her hands because she was so focused with her work that her small one bedroom apartment was filled with papers of different cases, from her personal contact within the Gotham City Police Department or GCPD, that she spends hour's just drinking wine while pouring over each and every sheet.

She was standing in front of a small diner, called Al's Diner, and the place was a wreck. The windows were shattered and it appeared as if countless bullet holes surrounded the small family diner. Cops were seen walking into the camera frame and out of it, trying to contain the area from curious on-lookers. It is no secret that Gotham is the most dangerous city within the United States, a lot of their business comes from the famous Wayne Enterprise, a global company which works on creating modern technology and using it for various of reasons including helping manufacture weapons for the Government which was their biggest contract.

"Thank you, Chet. This is Vicky Vale reporting live with Gotham City News." Vicky began, holding the microphone like a professional. "Earlier today many people heard the sounds of gunshots ringing and echoing all around, on what could have been a very quiet day. Eye-witnesses claim that they saw men dressed in black suits with black masks covering their faces, holding automatic weapons as they shot up the diner. Nine deaths have been confirmed with three mortally wounded, which includes Sal Maroni, Mob Boss of the Maroni family. We speculate with the possibility that this was a Mob Hit. When asked, Lieutenant James W. Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department had nothing to say except giving us a bit of information on the masked gun men."

The televisions all across Gotham switched from Vicky Vale to an image of Lieutenant Gordon standing there with a microphone held in front of him. He kept looking over towards the crime scene and it looked as if he was beginning to become tired, of what? No one knows. Some will say that he is a constant drinker that he goes home drunk and tired but cannot sleep. Others think that just like Vicky, he focuses too much on his job. It was also no secret that his marriage was on the verge of a divorce. Gordon rubbed the light brown hair on his head as he spoke.

"We have been getting reports all-around of these masked men terrorizing small businesses. Further investigation has revealed that these small businesses were owned by various Mob Bosses who live here within Gotham. These men have taken the name, The False Face Society, and has not spoken of their full intent. That is all I can say about the case."

Back to Vicky.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, for answering our questions." She spoke with professional courtesy. "If it is true and the False Face Society has been terrorizing businesses belonging to the Mafia, could this have been more than just a simple mob hit or could it have been an assassination attempt? We go now to a live press conference in Gotham City Hall where District Attorney, Harvey Dent, will shed more light on the case."

Once again the televisions switched from Vicky and Al's Diner to the large white, Greek inspired, building that was Gotham City Hall. A crowd of people, most of them were various investigative reporters others were just scared citizens looking towards their District Attorney for any kind of hope against this dangerous group. Flashes from cameras flashed as Harvey Dent walked out of the building and in front of the podium on the top of the steps so everyone can have a clear look.

While walking out, Harvey was seen flipping a coin which was a habit he has been well known for. Ever since he was a boy, after hearing about the deaths of his friend's parents; Thomas and Martha Wayne, he has strived to learn more about the law so that he may fight against crime in the city he was born in. Since his election as District Attorney, Harvey Dent has done nothing but work with the GCPD to help clean up the mess in Gotham, Crime has gone down at least 4% since his election and each day the percentage increases. A lot of citizens see him as their last hope, while others, like the officers within the GCPD, and has given him the nickname "Harvey Two-Face," thinking that all his charm and smiles were an act.

He wore a dark blue suit and tie. His dark brown hair was combed back revealing his handsome face. As he walked up to the podium, the flashes kept on and different conversations rang in the air. He took a deep breath and moved his arms up and down gently attempting to silent the crowd and in no time they were silenced.

"Thank you all for gathering here tonight. I know many of you must be tired so I will try to make this as quickly as possible so that we may all go home to our families for comfort." He began. Unlike most politicians, he does not read from a piece of paper. He found that he installs better emotions as he looked at every person in the eyes as he spoke and it has worked wonders for him. "I have been working with the Gotham City Police Department diligently in the fight against these men who call themselves, The False Face Society. I wish I could stand here and tell you all that we are close to ending this little vendetta, but you all know that I would not hide the truth from you. We only know a little more than you do but with this knowledge we feel as if we are one step closer to making Gotham City a safe place to live for our families. Let us take a moment of silence for those who have lost their lives in today's tragic shooting and let us all pray for those who have been wounded to make a safe and steady recovery."

And like a preacher in a Church, the people all listened and bowed their heads in respective silence. Only one picture was taken of Harvey bowing his head in silent respect to those who have died today. When he opened his eyes there was a look of sadness and determination in his features as he patiently waited for everyone to look up at him.

"We will beat this. We are a city of strong people. If we pull together in this trying time, we will beat this. Thank you all for being here and I hope you all remain safe until this crisis is over." Harvey said, as he turned and walked back into City Hall, flipping his coin . . .

On the other side of the city, a black gloved hand pushed the power button on his remote and turned off the TV. A shadowy figure in the dark rose out of his large chair and opened the blinds of his window in his penthouse and watched the city below.

"If it is war you want, Mr. Dent. Then it is war you shall receive." The man spoke to himself.

The reflection of the window showed a man wearing a black mask but what was different from his mask compared to the others within The False Face Society was that his mask resembled a black human skull . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of the story and I hope it has kept you interested. Like I said, reviews would be good and I'm ending today with another chapter after this one. So, get to reading chapter 1! =] and don't forget to leave a review!**

1

Early the next morning, in the outskirts of town, stood a large and very old Mansion that was named, Wayne Manor. One of the back doors opened gently as a man walked out wearing a white tank top and black sweat pants. His hands and feet were wrapped as if he was ready for a fight. He smelled the morning air as he watched the first light of the day spring to life in the far away skies. With a deep breath he began bouncing from on foot to the other, giving different combinations of punches, upper cuts, hooks, and occasionally jump kicks to add to it. He wanted to feel his heart beat fast, his breath hardened, he wanted to feel pass his sore and very toned muscles to sense of numbness so that he would not feel tired.

He began to jog down the stairs and up again, continuing his various fight combinations. After he felt that he no longer needed to work on his cardio, he jogged a bit away from the mansion and disappeared into the trees that surrounded the mansion in the back. He found an open clearing not far from the edge of the forest and he began a new series of complicated moves from various of different martial arts forms. He practiced taking down imaginary enemies as he continued to attack others. In his mind, he was one man against a hundred. Rolling, Kicking, Punching, Upper cuts, elbow attacks, flips in the air. In his mind he was focused and determined as he was now up against twenty who surrounded him with weapons like wooden bats, crowbars, knives, and even 9MM Pistols. He took in a sharp breath as he felt himself become relaxed.

Eighteen of them ran forward, while two of them remained behind with their pistols shooting at him. He rolled to dodge the on-coming bullets as he began fighting the eighteen, soon he disappeared within the tight circle but he punched and kicked as he rolled on his back, breaking legs, using his arms to block the oncoming attacks as he disarmed a few and used their own weapons against them. When it was down to three, he ran to the last mêlée fighter and high kneed him towards his face, shattering his nose. As he landed he rolled grabbed a crowbar as he threw it at on pistol user, knocking him out instantly from contact. The last one he rolled back and jumped from his arms as he ran to the man who kept shooting as he strides left and right dodging bullets. When he reached the man he broke his arm shattering his elbow disarming the man, used the butt of the pistol to knock him out cold from a blow to the temple.

He stood breathing heavily at the imaginary bodies lying all around the floor. His sweat became sticky as he felt his tank top stick to his skin. When he was finally done and caught his breath, he sat crossed legged on the grassy ground, held his middle fingers and thumbs together, closed his eyes and just breathed as he began to lose himself in a meditative state.

Within this state, he reviewed the attack and knew that if he were fighting wearing no type of armor, he would have bullet holes in his body. But in his mind while he was fighting, he was wearing armor, dark black armor that took in the impact of the bullets just leaving him with bruises from the shots. It wouldn't have been enough to stop him, instead it would only fuel his anger causing him to become faster and stronger. In his mind he asked himself, "Am I ready?" and then he realized that if he had to ask himself that, then he was not ready. He needed more training. He hasn't reached his peak yet, and he knew this. It was only when he was in his peak and top condition would he ever feel ready.

He heard footsteps approaching as he came out of his meditation. He turned around to see an older man in a suit approach him with a silver tray and a rolled up white towel on it.

"I trust your workout was most productive, Master Bruce?" The man in the suit asked.

"I'm not ready." Bruce replied, accepting the towel as he unrolled it and wiped the sweat from his brow and arms. "I feel ready, but I know that my body isn't."

"You have worked harder than any man I have ever known, Sir. Perhaps it may be time to take a break?"

Bruce thought of that. A break would be most welcomed now. But as he thought about that, flashbacks came into his mind . . .

He was eight years old. He had just come out of watching a movie with his parents. A reshowing of the old classic, The Mark of Zorro. Bruce always had a love for old things and his father thought it would be good to show him a movie that he loved as a child. Bruce loved the movie so much that he had an imaginary sword fight with his father, which he won. He remembers his mother's laughter, her red lipstick and pearly white teeth that matched the pearl necklace around her neck given to her by her husband on their anniversary. They walked into an alleyway as a short cut to reach Alfred, their butler and caretaker for Bruce.

A man walked towards them, the smell of heavy liquor radiating off of his badly shaking body like a junkie who hasn't gotten any drugs in his system for weeks. As he drew nearer, he drew a gun from his coat pocket and held it up to them. Thomas and Martha Wayne put their son behind them as Thomas held his hands out, attempting to calm down the mysterious man. Bruce remembered the man asking for all of their money and jewelry, which they gave to him peacefully. In their fear, they forgot to give him the pearl necklace around Martha's neck. The man pointed the gun at her, to which Thomas got in the way. The sudden movement startled the man as he pulled the trigger, shooting Thomas in the chest, piercing a lung. He remembers his mother's screaming and the sound was so loud that the man once again was startled and shot again, hitting Martha in the middle of her forehead. Her body fell on top of Thomas's.

The man forgot all about the boy who stood behind his parents. Once Martha was dead, the man ran away after snatching her pearls. Bruce remembered standing there looking at his parent's bodies in a pool of blood. The silent tears beginning to sting his eyes as he blinked and allowed them to fall. He fell on his knees, soaking his pants on the wet blood on the floor. He remembered the mix of smells from his father's cologne, his mother's perfume, and the musty smell of death. A few minutes later, Alfred found him and held him tightly in his arms as Alfred shed his own tears for the Wayne's . . .

Bruce came back out of his flashback and looked at Alfred now. Older, wiser. Wanting nothing but the best of the man he has known and loved since his cries echoed throughout the large mansion. Bruce placed a steady hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"I can't." He said in a low voice.

Alfred looked a bit sad from his reply but nodded as he understood. Alfred stood up straight after Bruce removed his hand from his shoulder.

"Miss. Vicky Vale awaits for you within the living quarters." Alfred announced.

"You couldn't think of another excuse to keep her away?" Bruce asked.

"She is very persistent, as she is beautiful."

Bruce gave a small smile. "I know what you are doing, Alfred. But I can't afford any distractions."

"The people of Gotham know very well that you are still their most eligible bachelor. Ever since you have returned to Gotham six months ago unexpected, it has been the high talk of the city. Perhaps it is time you gave in and attempted to have a real life."

"You know I can't."

"And you know that your parents wouldn't have wanted this life for you. They would have wanted you to be happy and living out your life in peace. They wouldn't want -"

"- That is enough, Alfred." Bruce snapped.

Alfred clenched his jaws as if he wanted to say something but knew that he shouldn't. "Very well. Forgive me, Master Bruce."

Bruce felt bad for snapping at Alfred like he did, but he needed to remind Alfred that it wasn't his place to give life advice. He was there to serve and to help him with his personal mission. Nothing more. Bruce still held love for the man who became both mother and father to him and helped raised him, but as he said before, he could not afford distractions. He nodded as Alfred turned on his heel and Bruce followed him into the mansion.

"Please tell Miss. Vale that I will be with her shortly." Bruce told Alfred.

Bruce didn't wait for an answer as he walked up the back stairs towards one of the various bathrooms where he stripped naked and entered the shower. He pressurized the water just right and had the water temperature in between warm and hot and just stood there feeling the water bouncing off his hard skin and felt the water paths flow down his body. He spent a long time in the shower before he shut off the water and dried himself with a fresh towel. Once he was dry, he put on a bathrobe and left the bathroom walking down the front stairs where Vicky Vale examined some of the paintings inside the living quarters.

She was examining a painting of a war with Samurai's against an army of men with guns.

"It was one of my father's favorite paintings." He said, scaring Vicky who hadn't noticed his approach. "Do you know what this painting is?"

She shook her head as she looked from him to the painting.

"It was the last war of the Samurai's, attempting to preserve the old ways of Japan. The Emperor noticed the greater significance of men with guns compared to men with swords. He attempted to peacefully talk the old Samurai Masters to accept this new change. They refused and fought to show the Emperor that Duty, Honor, and Discipline was superior to the weapons of guns. They made their last stand and they were slaughtered. After that, the Emperor soon regretted his decision, forgetting that he was once a student in the Samurai ways before his responsibilities took over. He inherited his Master's Sword which he kept on him, even unto death." Bruce explained. "My father loved the beauty and bravery of these men as they fought to the death."

"Duty, Honor, Discipline." Vicky repeated as if she is looking at a completely different painting.

"Now, where are my manners?" Bruce said in a charming smile. "I am Bruce Wayne, and welcome to my home. I trust that I have not kept you waiting long?"

"Mister Wayne, you should know how bad it is to keep a woman waiting, Vicky Vale." Vicky replied holding out her hand and shaking his.

"Please, call me Bruce. Mister Wayne makes me feel old." He insisted.

"Alright, Bruce." Vicky said.

Bruce took a good look at Vicky and found that what Alfred said was true. She was a very beautiful woman with blonde hair the stops just above her shoulders. Her brown eyes examined his face with a look of interest. It was a feeling that Bruce was not accustomed to and it made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Would you like to sit? And maybe you can tell me why you have visited me so early in the morning." Bruce gestured to the large couch in the room.

Vicky thanked him and sat on the couch. As she made herself comfortable, Bruce sat on the chair in front of her. "Would you like something to drink? I can have Alfred bring you something."

"No, thank you. If it is alright with you, I would like to interview you." She requested, bringing out a tape recorder.

"Why would you want to interview a boring man like myself?" Bruce asked.

"Well, you were the Prince of Gotham until you mysteriously disappeared. A lot of people thought you were dead and then all of a sudden you return and have not spoken to anyone in six months. I've been trying to set up an appointment to meet with you but your butler always told me that you were busy. So I thought I would show up early before any of your plans happen and I have to wait even longer." She spoke in a very gentle but annoyed voice.

"I am sorry for keeping you waiting. I do assume that I owe a lot of people answers." Bruce crossed his legs getting comfortable. "We may begin the interview if you wish."

Questions were asked as Vicky pressed the record button and Bruce answered all of her questions. He told her that after the death of his parents, he was not the same. He stayed to complete his education for Alfred's sake and once he graduated he left to explore the world. He wanted to escape from the city that held too many tragic memories and nightmares. He spoke of his backpacking across Europe, the several of affairs he has had with many women, the interest in old places like in Greece, and he even visited the grave of the Emperor in Japan he spoke of. Vicky looked very interested in his travels but little did she know that everything Bruce was telling her, was a lie. He told her exactly what she expected to hear and only added a bit of details.

When the interview was over Bruce stood up after her and walked her to the front door.

"I hope I have satisfied your questions." Bruce told her.

"You have, I would like to thank you for taking the time to answer these questions." Vicky said.

"If you do not mind, I have a question myself."

"Oh?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

The question came suddenly that Vicky laughed. Bruce made a face as if she was hurting his ego and that was when she stopped laughing. "Yes, I think I would love that actually. I've needed a break from all the stress of work, it'd be nice to be treated to dinner."

"Then I will pick you up at eight tonight?"

"It's a date." She said with a wink.

Bruce made sure she entered her car and he gave a friendly wave towards her as she drove out. He closed the door and Alfred stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at him.

"I thought you said you had no room for distractions?" Alfred said with a hint of a smile twitching on the corner of his lips.

"I have an image to keep." Was all that Bruce said as he walked up the stairs . . .

**On a side note: I know many of you will be like "wtf?" about the relationship between Bruce and Alfred. That will change. Right now Bruce is focused on a mission. Alfred just wants him to live a good life instead of the one he is pursuing but he will help Bruce out in every way possible. Their relationship will grow into the one we are all familiar with. With that said, thanks for reading x]**

**Oh also, I completely made up the whole samurai painting thing lol. I've used elements from the movie "The Last Samurai" (which I'm sure some of you may have noticed). It was just used to pass time with a bit of conversation with Vicky, and it is something that Bruce will use himself when he eventually becomes Batman.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Remember when I said this story will follow three different point of views besides Bruce Wayne/Batman? Well this is one of them. Enjoy! =p (REVIEWS! Please and thank you).**

2

"Mr. Dent, Lieutenant Gordon is here to see you." His secretary said over the com on his office phone.

Harvey sat alone in his office, a lit cigarette held on his ashtray in the dimly lighted room. The only source of light came from the morning light pouring through the blinds on his windows. The only sound was the sound of his breathing and the sound of a coin flipping in the air and being caught. An empty bottle of Whiskey was laying on its side on his desk with a half filled shot cup sitting in waiting. Pictures of men from the False Face Society scattered on his desk and a file was held in his hand as he read it.

He has not slept all night after his press conference. He is determined to see this out until the end. He had previously told his fiancée, Amber, that he would be working very late and to not expect him home until tomorrow afternoon. Sometimes he felt that he did deserve such an understanding and lovely woman such as herself, and she never fails to remind him that there is a bigger picture with his job other than his relationship. He loved her dearly and they set a date for the wedding in December, during the Holidays.

Harvey took his last swig as he pushed the button on the speaker.

"Send him in." He said, his voice raspy from the shot he just drank.

His office door opened a minute later and the shadow outline of Lieutenant James Gordon stood in between the outside and inside of Harvey's office. Gordon smelled the alcohol and cigarette smoke in the air of the dark office and Harvey knew that he had a face of disapproval on.

"Jesus, Harvey. Do you know what would happen if someone other than me comes into your office and sees you like this?" Gordon asked.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky that it was you and not someone else." Harvey replied. "Close the door, please, and have a seat."

Gordon stepped into the office, closing the door behind him and without waiting for permission, he turned on the light temporarily blinding Harvey. Gordon took a good look at the state of the District Attorney and his office. He took the liberty of picking up Harvey's jacket from the floor and putting it on the jacket stand next to the door. There were crumbs and balled up papers all over the floor, and the stress lines were beginning to darken on the DA's face. He has been working too hard on this case, Gordon knew, but he was human and Gordon wondered how long he could keep this up.

It wasn't the first time Gordon has walked into Harvey's office to find him drunk and tired, pouring over case files and trying to find a solution to almost every problem in Gotham. Harvey worked too hard on his job, trying to clean up Gotham's streets one crime at a time, he deserved a vacation. Once when Gordon advised him to take one, Harvey answered him with,

"Until these streets are safe, I will not stop working."

And it has been clear that he means to see this thing to an end. One way or another.

Gordon sat on one of the two chairs in front of Harvey's desk. He watched as Harvey placed the coin he was flipping inside his shirt pocket and reach out grabbing the lit cigarette, inhaling a lot of smoke before disposing it in the ashtrays to join the other cigarette tips standing like a graveyard of cigarette tombstones.

Harvey held out the paper he was reading to Gordon. Gordon takes the paper with no hesitation and as he reads it, Harvey stands up and walks over to his window where he opened the blinds and stared out at the busy streets below him.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Gordon asked. "What is Black Mask?"

"Not what, but who." Harvey corrected him. "That picture was taken two years ago outside of the main city."

Gordon looked back down at the picture. It was a dull black and white picture that showed a man wearing a white striped suit getting out of the backseat of a car. He had a Black Mask on which hid his face but the quality of the picture couldn't make more of the features of the mask. From what Gordon could tell, it looked like a human skull.

"Do we have any Intel on who this 'Black Mask' could be?" Gordon asked.

Harvey smiled to himself, _just like a good investigator. Always asking the right questions._ He thought. His smile faded when he gave Gordon his answer. "No. The identity of Black Mask remains a secret, and if we follow through with these cases starting from the beginning, there has been no mention of Black Mask anywhere."

"So he is operating separate of the Society." Gordon said, mostly to himself but to Harvey as well. When Gordon saw that Harvey was nodding, he continued. "Instead of doing things himself, he has other people do it for him."

"We can only assume, for now." Harvey said, taking out his coin and flipping it. "And we need to stop assuming if we are to stop this."

Harvey turned back around to Gordon. "We need answers." He said.

"How can we get any answers?" Gordon asked. "We have never captured a member of the False Face Society alive."

What Gordon spoke of, was true. Every time they have come close to capturing one alive to question, the member would bite down on a cyanide pill that they hid inside their back teeth like old German soldiers in World War II. By the time the masks came off, they were long dead. Some held a mocking smile on their dead faces.

"And there are bigger things happening besides the identity of Black Mask." Gordon pointed out. "If you have forgotten, there is a war out there on our streets as members of the Mafia families and the False Face Society shoot each other and innocent bystanders. We need to focus on ending that first, before ending the Society."

"If we discover who Black Mask is, we can end this vendetta." Harvey countered. "You think I have forgotten of the lives we have lost in this eight month war? I have seen the bodies, Gordon, and their faces haunt my dreams every night, demanding justice! I am doing all that I can to end this before more bloodshed happens."

"So you are willing to sacrifice more lives -"

"- to save the rest!" Harvey interrupted in anger.

Not even Gordon could believe what he just heard. Harvey was fuming now but after he processed within his angry mind what he just said, he turned back to the window to look at the regular peoples of Gotham walk the streets. He watched as a father held on to his daughter's hand, no doubt taking her to school at this time. He thought of having a family with his wife when they were ready, yet he knew they will never be ready until the streets are safe. The thought of his fiancée helped calm his troubled mind. He realized that he was gripping the coin very tightly, he relaxed his grip and opened his hand palm facing up and he looked at both sides of the coin, revealing the double headed coin that he kept "for luck."

"We are losing lives on all sides." Harvey said in a low voice. "I wish we could save them all, James. I really do. But until this war stops, we must be prepared to find more bodies on these streets of ours."

After a long moment of silence, he heard Gordon get out of his chair and then felt his hand on his shoulder, gripping it gently in a friendly manner. When he spoke, he spoke with a sad voice.

"Harvey. . ." He said. ". . . You were elected because the people loved you. Because you made them believe in your words. You inspired them. Each day they strive to do better after watching you do the same. You are what Gotham needs. You are letting this case take you over, turning you into someone you would have hated. Take a break, Harv. Go to Amber. Come back with a clear head and focus on finding ways to save our people. . ." After a quick thought, he added, ". . . Your people."

Gordon removed his hand from Harvey's shoulder and started to walk towards the door.

"I heard that they have a name for me back at GCPD." Harvey said. "Mind telling me what it is?"

Gordon hesitated. "I don't think now is the time."

Harvey nodded, Gordon said his goodbyes and left him in his office alone. Harvey continued looking down at the streets below, at the citizens, the angry drivers, high school kids playing hookie inside of the big city. He felt a certain kind of love for all of these people. People he swore to help protect against those who would do them harm or become a menace to society. Gordon's words echoed in his mind.

"My people." He said, flipping his coin. . .

**Harvey Dent has a major role in this story so I thought it would be cool to have his own chapters. To get people to be familiar with this character. Not too many people know about Harvey before he became Two-Face and he is one of my favorite characters. I wanted to dive into his mind and see what drives him to do what he does. To those of you who are familiar with him, I decided to make his character my own, adding flaws and bits of doubt with his mission.**

**Now this will end the introduction to my Batman story. From here on, I will try to update regularly as possible. I hope you all have a great Wednesday (or whatever day it is that you read this) and I look forward to continuing this story knowing many of you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. - DarthMavis13.**


End file.
